The invention relates to a fish aquarium whose front wall has a novel configuration and which has a hermetically sealed elongated light housing mounted inside the aquarium adjacent the intersection of its top wall and the upper section of its front wall.
The present state of the art in fish aquarium tanks is rather standard. They are generally rectangular in configuration and have a vertical front wall. Also the front wall, rear wall, top wall, bottom wall and end walls are normally made of transparent material. The top wall generally has a cutout portion that provides access to the interior of the aquarium tank. This cutout portion is often covered by a lamp housing having a bottom wall that is transparent that allows the light from the florescent lamp fixture therein to be directed downwardly onto the top surface of the water in the aquarium. Some of this light that is directed toward the water is reflected outwardly through the front wall of the aquarium and its glare is highly objectionable to presons peering into the interior of the aquarium. In fish stores, this light housing needs to be moved rearwardly every time one of the fish in the tank are sold or when any maintenance within the tank is undertaken.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel fish aquarium that has a transparent front wall that eliminates the normal glare from a lamp positioned above the top wall of the aquarium.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel fish aquarium that has a hermetically sealed light housing positioned within the interior of the aquarium tank itself.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel fish aquarium that has most of its walls formed of an opaque material.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel fish aquarium that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel fish aquarium that eliminates the need for an external light source.